Monster Hunter: New Type
by Maaske Tsukikage
Summary: When a friend of two Hunters dies, their fates become intertwined together. Watch with them as their entire world changes, perhaps for the worst...


Hello there! I haven't written anything in a long while now, it has been a couple years since I had worked on any fics at all... life has been weird. But anyway! We have here a new story, based in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, a favorite game of mine already. Now of course, I do not own the rights to the Monster Hunter series and all that fun stuff, you know the drill. This is just a test chapter, so let me know what you think. Please rate and review, if you like it tell me so and you'll see much more of this. Thank you!

~Maaske

* * *

><p>The roars of battle had begun, tooth and nail pitted against steel and muscle in a clash of survival and revenge. The vicious beast howled out its pain to the hunter, causing his head to ring with pain as the beast lunged forward with claws at the ready. Only saved by instinct, the hunter rolled to the right of his prey, only to be caught up in a clever trap the creature had deployed. The barbed tail of the brute struck the man squarely in the chest, piercing through his toughened hide armor with ease. A gasp came forth from the man, the wind knocked out of him from such a vicious blow, kneeling before the creature on one knee. The monster looked down upon his weakened adversary with malice and anger for the wounds inflicted by the blade of the man. A quick movement from the creatures left distracted it for a moment, but it never took its full attention away from the injured man before him.<p>

A roar of fire shouted forth from a distant location, the large projectile fired from a cannon screamed forth like a banshee, striking the creature ahead of her with precision. The brute did not know what had hit it until it was too late, as the projectile imbedded itself deep into the armor-plating of the monster, shattering plates and tearing the flesh like paper. The agony of the monster did not stop there, as the bullet exploded violently from the front left forelimb of the large brute, spilling blood and breaking bone. As the smoke cleared from the blast, her query seemed to have evaporated into the evening mist of the forest without a trace, save for the blood one the ground.

The male hunter knelled a few feet from where the blast had originated, his chest bleeding from his wound, a shortness of breath told him a few of his ribs had cracked or broke from the vicious hit he took. He winced in pain from every breath, a slight gurgling sound came from his throat as he spat forth blood. He wiped his chin, and concentrated on lifting himself to his feet as he searched around with his eyes for the creature. Finding nothing, he pushed himself to his feet and attempted to take a step forward, finding his pain to be extreme.

From across the field the Gunner was also searching for the beast from before, her eyes trained down range from behind her bowgun sights. She stayed perfectly still as to not attract attention, but all for naught. The monster had snuck its way to her as silently as a Nargacuga, though this beast was easily twice the wyverns size. It let out a terrible roar before it attacked the distraught gunner, unleashing a combo of a spinning and leaping attack that threw her into the air. In the midst of being in the sky, the great monster twisted itself around and slammed the woman down with the same tail that gouged her partner in the chest. Before even hitting the ground, the huntress had breathed her last as her body was slammed to the ground with such force it shattered her armor and ribcage like twigs.

With the kill in front of the beast, he howled in delight as his prey was taken down. It howled once more, in search of his next quarry, the injured man still getting to his feet some four-hundred yards away. With great swiftness the beast hurtled toward the injured hunter, who could not escape the sharpened teeth of the brute now. The last thing that this hunter would see would be the lightning-blue mane and yellowed forearms of the great best before it used its great maw to snap down upon the mans' shoulders and head.


End file.
